المخطط
plan planed ( adjective ): abraded or grazed مَسْحُوج ؛ مَقْشُور plan ( noun ): an arangement for doing something تَخْطِيط ؛ تَصْمِيم ؛ خطة ؛ غَرَض ؛ غايَة ؛ قَصْد ؛ مَطْمَع ؛ مُخَطّط ؛ مشروع ؛ هَدَف ؛ هَمّ plan ( verb ): arrange or make a plan إتّجَه ؛ اِخْتَطَّ ؛ إخْتَلَق ؛ إعْتَزَم ؛ إفْتَعَل ؛ تَوَجّه إلى ؛ حاك ؛ خَطّط ؛ دَبّر ؛ صَمّم ؛ قَ... المزيد plans ( noun plural ): preparations إجْرَاءَات ؛ إسْتِعْدادات ؛ تَرْتِيبات ترجمة و معنى plan في قاموس عربي انجليزي النص الاصلى المعنى نصف إقامة ( مبيت + فطور + وجبة رئيسية أخرى ) سياحة modified American plan Plan نصف إقامة ( مبيت + فطور + وجبة رئيسية أخرى ) سياحة Bermuda plan Plan خطة مجموعة الأربعة لزغرب المتحدة Z - 4 plan صَمّمَ؛ صَمّم على؛ عَزَمَ؛ عَزَم على؛ هَمّ؛ هَمّ بِـ عامة plan to النص الاصلى المعنى خطة هاي - فاي المتحدة Hi - Fi Plan اختط؛ أعد؛ خطّة؛ خطط؛ رسم (خطة)؛ رسم بياني لأجزاء آلة؛ مُخَطّط؛ مسقط أرضي؛ نظم عامة Plan سبيل واضح؛ مصور؛ منهاج؛ نهج قانونية Plan برنامج؛ مشروع؛ وضع مشروعا مالية Plan تصميم؛ رسم بياني لأجزاء آلة / خطة / مشروع؛ مخطط بياني؛ مسقط أفقي تقنية Plan المشروع الدولي لكفالة الأطفال المتحدة Plan تخطيط؛ خطه ادارية Plan النص الاصلى المعنى خريطة؛ يخطط سياحة Plan المشروع الدولي لكفالة الأطفال عامة Plan خطة عامة Plan خطة ، مشروع ، برنامج عامة Plan خطط ، وضع مشروعا عامة Plan مُخطّط- خطة عامة plan مخطط بياني عامة Plan خُطّة ؛ مُخَطّط تقنية plan مسقط أفقي اعلامية Plan التخطيط ل الحاسوب Plan for خطط الحاسوب Plan ( to ) من الخطة الحاسوب From plan مخطط دولي سياسية International plan مخطط قومي سياسية National plan123456789101112131415» كلمات ذات صلة planed plan planning planetoid plangent planer planet-stricken planet planned plant planner planter planing plank planetesimal plans plantbotanical planetary plantation planting plane plankton planted plansifter plant- أمثلة سياقية: plan في نص مترجم برنامج التكيف هو عملية ، أو خطة ، أو نهج لمعالجة آثار تغير المناخ التي تكون أوسع نطاقا من نطاق مشروع منفرد (عامة) An adaptation programme is a process , a plan or an approach for addressing climate change impacts which are broader than the scope of an individual project وفي عام 2003 ، قام مركزا الجنس في اتحاد البوسنة والهرسك وجمهورية صربسكا بمجموعة من الأنشطة لوضع مشروع خطة للعمل الوطني ، وفقا لإعلان ومنهاج عمل بيجين ، بعد أن يتم وضع خطط وطنية للكيانات وبعد تحديد المشروع المشترك للخطة الوطنية وتقديمه للسلطات المختصة (عامة) In 2003 , the FB - H and RS Gender Centres initiated a series of activities to develop the Draft National Action Plan , in accordance with the Beijing Declaration and Platform , once Entity national plans are developed and joint draft national plan defined and submitted to the competent authorities وتوفر خطة الحل الخاص بالسجل الصحي الإلكتروني لأصحاب المصلحة إطارا يمكن من خلاله تخطيط نهج للتنفيذ المرحلي لأية بنية معلوماتية للسجل الصحي الإلكتروني في ولاياتهم القضائية (السيارات) The EHRS Blueprint gives stakeholders a framework from which to plan for a phased implementation approach for an HER infostructure in their own jurisdictions يجب على مقدم العطاء اقتراح متطلبات لمراحل مشروع بنك المعلومات الوطني ( التخطيط ، والبناء ، والتشغيل ) التي تشمل : الهيكل التنظيمي المقترح للمشروع متطلبات التوظيف ( الأدوار ، وعدد الموارد ، وغير ذلك ) خطة التدريب وإجراء هذه الخطة ملاحظة (السيارات) The bidder shall propose the requirements for the National Databank project phases ( plan , build and run ) which includes : The proposed organization structure for the project Staffing requirements ( roles , number of resources , etc .) Training plan and the conduction of this plan Note إنني أفوض شركة التأمين التابع لها أو إدارة الخطة الصحية أو أي جهة أخرى مختصة بالدفع للقيام بالدفع مباشرة لمايو كلينك لأي فوائد تدرج تحت خطة ( خطط ) الرعاية الصحية الخاصة بالخدمات الصحية المقدمة لي من مايو كلينك (الهواتف الخلوية) I authorize my insurance carrier , health - plan administrator or any other payer to pay directly to Mayo Clinic any benefits due under the terms of my health - care plan for services provided by Mayo Clinic وإنني أفوض مايو كلينك وموظفيها وعملائها للاتصال المباشر بشركة التأمين التابع لها أو إدارة الخطة الصحية أو أي جهة أخرى مختصة بالدفع أو عملائها أو شركات المراجعة للحصول على كل المعلومات التي تتعلق بالنواحي المالية الخاصة بتغطية تكاليف العلاج والدفع وذلك بموجب خطة ( خطط ) الرعاية الصحية التي تشملني (الهواتف الخلوية) I also authorize Mayo Clinic , its employees or agents , to contact my insurance carrier , health - plan administrator or any other payer , their agents or review agencies , to obtain all pertinent financial information concerning coverage and payments made under my health - care plan أما خطة العملية رقم 8044 وخطة العملية رقم 8010 فهما عبارة عن خطط لاحقة لخطة العمليات المتكاملة ، أو الخطة العامة لحرب نووية من 1961 إلى 2003 . (عامة) OPLAN 8044 and OPLAN 8010 are both successor plans to the Single Integrated Operational Plan , the general plan for nuclear war from 1961 to 2003 . كلمات قريبة plana planacalypha planar planaria planarian planarity planati.